Wally and I
by Batmans-Little-Girl
Summary: "You are only sixteen, Dick. You don't know what-" he was cut off rather rudely by Dick who leaped up, faced him with an expression of anger. Possible Sequel.


Title: Wally and I

Pairing: Kid Flash/Robin, mentions of Superman/Batman

Rated: T

Warning(s): Protective Daddy!Bats/Protective!Alfred/Mentions of Sex(Sorry, no action this time)

* * *

><p>"We need to talk."<p>

Bruce Wayne looked up from his book, 'War and Peace', to spare his son a raised eyebrow.

Dick Grayson stood with his head poking through the door of the master bedroom inside the expensive and large mansion owned by his father, there is a nervous expression upon his handsome face. Slowly, he opened the door more and walks inside, leaving the door open half way. Bruce sees the nervous twitching in Dick's hands and the shifting feet. Dick is wearing black skinny jean and a way-to-big-for-you white sweater. The sleeves stop, at least, two inches pass his hands and the bottom went to his butt. His shoulder length, black hair is messy and tired, bright blue eyes gazed down on Bruce blinking slowly as if he just woke up.

_He probably did…_, Bruce thought to himself.

"I won't beat around the bush," Dick spoke softly, "Wally and I are, well, dating…again."

Bruce closed his book with a sharp snap, the sound echoed through the large room loudly.

"When I went on that _forced_ date with that bast-Tyler McNair last night, Wally should up and for a damn good reason!" Dick spoke quickly and stopped Bruce from interrupting. "McNair tried to force himself on me and Wally stopped him from doing anything because I believe McNair slipped something into my drink when I went to the bathroom the first time to check on the team. I felt funny for awhile and excused myself but he ended up following me to the bathroom."

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment knowing Dick wasn't finished speaking.

"You have a charity ball last night, plus patrol. I didn't deem it important enough to tell you because you got end later than usual."

"I'm never too busy or tired when it comes to you, Dick." Bruce sighed and opened his eyes then proceeded to rub his left hand over his face.

"You were exhausted last night," Dick stated. "Anyhow, Wally and I are together.

"Am I correct to assume he did not leave last night?" Bruce questioned, he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Dick blushed. "He stayed the night and we didn't, ah, sleep either."

Dick sat down on Bruce's bed and twiddled his thumbs. He tells Bruce everything, but maybe telling him this wasn't such a good idea judging by his adopted father's face.

They sat in silence for a full minute; during this Dick sent several glances at him.

"You are only sixteen, Dick. You don't know what-" he was cut off rather rudely by Dick who leaped up, faced him with an expression of anger.

"Don't say I don't know what love is, Bruce, because I do. Whether it be romantic or family, friendship wise, I know what love is. I love you like a father and Alfred like a grandfather and at the same time, I love Wally both as my best friend and _partner_." Dick exclaimed.

He uses the term 'partner' instead of 'lover' because he doesn't know how Bruce would react to such a term.

"He's eighteen," Bruce spoke after a moment.

"It was consensual."

"It doesn't matter, Dick, you're under age."

"By two years!" Dick said quickly, loudly.

He began to pace in front of Bruce who, in return, cracked his aching neck and massaged his temples.

"Please don't say I can't be with him, Bruce. I would be so heartbroken…he means so much to me, as much as you and Alfred do, just in different ways…"Dick trailed off and spaced out.

"He treats you well?" Bruce's voice snapped him back to reality.

"He treats me wonderfully…" his son spoke softly.

A gentle smile appeared on Dick's face, his tense shoulder relax while he reclaims his seat next to Bruce on the bed.

"I don't like how you are participating in activities at your age."

"I…know, but I won't stop," Dick declares.

"I realize this," Bruce mumbled to himself. "I want to speak to Wally as soon as possible."

Dick starred shocked at Bruce before throwing his arms around his neck and yelling 'Thank you! Thank you!' at the top of his lungs.

"He wants to talk to you as well." Dick said suddenly.

"He's wanted to talk to you for a while now…Perhaps over dinner?"

Bruce just nodded before slouching back into his pillows taking Dick with him. They stay like this for several minutes before hearing a knock on the door.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard, lunch is ready. I've taken the liberty to wake Master Wallace as well. He is requesting your presence, Master Richard." Alfred called from the door way.

Dick smiled at Alfred and hopped out of bed and proceeded to run out of the room with the words, "Hurry up!" trailing after him.

Bruce didn't move from his place.

"Master Richard and Master Wallace seem quite close, don't you agree, Master Bruce?" Alfred spoke as he entered the room and pulled back the curtains allowing the afternoon sunlight to spill into the room.

"Entirely too close…" muttered Bruce.

"If I may, sir?" he received a nod. "I believe that living under you has taught Master Richard to know the deference between what he wants and what he needs. Master Richard loves you deeply, Master Bruce, and I do not believe he is doing this out of spite. He truly and deeply loves Master Wallace. Every time I see them together, the love I see displayed is remarkable. Master Richard wants your approval, but he doesn't need it. I believe he is old enough to make his own choice, but this is only my opinion of course."

"So…you're saying I need to give Dick my approval in order to make him happy?" Bruce asked.

"I'm merely saying to think about it and to get out of bed and join the others in the dining hall."

"Dick asked for your help, didn't he?"

"I will not speak a word." Alfred answered directly after.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Bruce replied and closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>This was orginially going to be a multi-chapter, but I decided against it since I'm just getting the hang of after not using or being on the website in a very long time.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
